


On Your Birthday

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What Kuroo?" he managed to breathe, his voice a little rough with sleep. Even so he pushed his face against that chest, wiggled in against the warmth of his best friend's body.</p><p>He felt a hand lightly slide through his hair. "Happy birthday," Kuroo said, his faint smile audible in the unnatural gentleness of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Birthday

There was a gentle push at Kenma's shoulder.

"Mm," Kenma responded, turning his head in the other direction, his mind unable to pull out of the haze of sleep.

"Kenma," a voice hummed next to him.

Kenma turned in toward the voice, his eyes still closed but his hands searching. They pressed against the broad chest beside him, curled into the fabric as he sleepily inhaled the scent of the other.

"What Kuroo?" he managed to breathe, his voice a little rough with sleep. Even so he pushed his face against that chest, wiggled in against the warmth of his best friend's body.

He felt a hand lightly slide through his hair. "Happy birthday," Kuroo said, his faint smile audible in the unnatural gentleness of his voice.

Kenma was finally able to blink his eyes open, pushing past the fogginess and clearing around Kuroo's face. His grin was lopsided, his loose sleeping shirt twisted from movement and dipping low to reveal an expanse of fair skin and collarbone.

Kenma pressed his eyes together roughly and turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. The lighted green numbers were rudely bright and Kenma squinted against it. He realized the clock read four past midnight.

"Oh," Kenma breathed, laying back down and closing his eyes. He felt sleep already starting to settle heavily on him. "Thanks Kuroo," he mumbled as he nuzzled his face against the pillow, unintentionally pressing his hips in against the other boy.

 _I forgot_ , Kenma thought dimly as he felt his limbs being dragged into heavy lethargy and his mind tipping out of focus, _it's my birthday_.

Kenma wasn't sure how much time had passed. His dreams were vague, cloudy things. They were slowly warping though, slowly taking shape in strange ways. He had been playing volleyball with Kuroo, a normal game, or a normal practice perhaps. But slowly Kuroo was touching him more, and other players on the court began to drop off and disappear. Kenma didn't question it within the dream. Didn't question why Kuroo was suddenly touching him so much. Why his hands were suddenly hot all over his skin and Kenma's breathing was hitching with every inhale.

Then they were laying down, on a mat, maybe? Where was this, a storage room? Dream Kenma didn't think about it. He was too concerned with the wet of Kuroo's  mouth on his, his palm moving over Kenma's length with nothing but his uniform to stop him. And oh-- yes, apparently Kenma was hard. Well that's not surprising is it? Not when Kuroo's mouth is moving lower and-- Kenma heard himself gasp. Kenma was  moving his hips, rocking slightly as his face burned red and his mouth went dry against his pillowcase.

Pillowcase?

Kenma started to feel his heart beat hard, pounding against his sternum like it might burst out. And everything was so _wet_ and so _hot_. Smoke was starting to clear. In the back corner of Kenma's mind, he could feel himself about to stumble upon a realization. Kenma groaned in a way that raked against his chest and throat as it left him. Groaned so hard he _felt_ it as much as he heard it and the satisfied purr against his cock make Kenma's hips buck and--

Kenma eye's finally decided to pull themselves open, immediately shooting down to find Kuroo's mouth wrapped around his cock. Kenma almost wheezed in surprise and-- oh God, had he actually _made_ that noise?-- a little bit of horror. Kuroo detached from him, tongue trailing out of his mouth almost like it didn't want to leave Kenma. He smiled proudly.

"Aw Kenma," he said in his usual tone, albeit a much lower volume, "but your sleepy sex noises are so _honest_."

Kenma felt his face grow red, his eyes open wide to see in the incredibly dark room. "Shut up Kuroo," he said, his voice unsteady but still full of irritated conviction as he kicked sideways at his friend's head.

Kuroo blocked the half hearted threat easily with his arm, his grin climbing even higher up one side of his face, "Oh come on," he said, bringing his mouth back toward Kenma's length. "Don't act like you want me to _stop_ ," then he reached out with his tongue, running it all the way up Kenma's cock, watching closely as Kenma's eyes squeezed shut and his breath puffed out of his mouth.

"Why," Kenma managed to say in between hurried beats of his heart.

"Hmm?" Kuroo murmured against Kenma's length as he slid his lips up the shaft, flicking his tongue out to tease at the underside of the head. He ran his tongue over the smooth skin, watched Kenma cover his twisting face with his arm. "Because I want you to be pleased," he finally began to answer, breathing faintly over the saliva-wet skin, "on your birthday."

Kenma was less concerned with the answer than he thought he was. Soon Kuroo was taking all of him into his mouth, enveloping Kenma in soft wet heat and the sensation of a swirling tongue.

Controlling the small gasps and tiny grunts was proving a challenge for Kenma. He felt his hips starting to lurch under the warmth of Kuroo's mouth. He felt is body aching for more; aching for the feel of Kuroo filling his insides.

"Kuroo," he spoke against the skin of his own forearm.

"No," Kuroo's voice answered surprisingly roughly as he pulled himself away from Kenma.

A small noise, something almost like a whimper, left Kenma's throat. Kenma glanced down at him, startled by his friend's tone. Gold eyes stared back at him, the comforter still draped lazily over the top of his head.

Kenma stared down at him, but Kuroo answered his stare like he could see straight into his mind, "Tonight is all about you."

Kenma blinked and swallowed almost audibly. Then Kuroo dipped his head down and lightly licked against Kenma's entrance. Kenma gasped, eyes impossibly large in shock and face bright with embarrassment. "Kuroo," Kenma began to chide, but Kuroo squeezed his thigh with relentless strength. Then his tongue was moving, lightly licking against, swirling around, and then a slight prod, the very tip of it slipping inside Kenma.

"Aah," Kenma's voice bubbled out of his throat and his hand shot down to Kuroo's head, his fingers burying themselves in Kuroo's hair as Kenma shook with tension.

Kuroo withdrew, licked wide across the entrance as Kenma shivered violently against the sensation. He did this a couple more times, just until Kenma was able to release some of the tension in his shoulders. Then Kuroo's tongue encircled the entrance and pushed back in, harder this time, deeper.

Kenma's voice hit a high note as he inhaled, his voice leaving his chest much more roughly. Kuroo extended and retracted, extended and retracted, hit a rhythm that broke Kenma's expression into a million pieces as he attempted not to moan in the midst of each wave of pleasure.

Kenma's nails dug into Kuroo's scalp, his teeth sinking into his own forearm as the tension in his spine forced his hips to quiver.

Then Kuroo withdrew his tongue and sucked lightly at Kenma's entrance.

Kenma yelped, swallowed a gasping breath as he shoved his hips hard against Kuroo's mouth.

"Kuroo," Kenma pleaded, his voice quivering with every syllable.

Kuroo pulled away, and Kenma chanced a glance down at him. Kuroo stared at Kenma, his face taut with seriousness and lust and _hunger._ "I said," he began, bringing his fingers to his mouth and swirling his tongue around them with saliva to spare, " _No_."

Kenma almost had time to protest before Kuroo slid two fingers inside him.

Kenma's back arched off the bed, the first shock of intrusion making his body go tight. Then he was exhaling, adjusting, sighing against the pressure inside him. Kuroo moved slowly at first, made sure Kenma's body had accepted him. But as Kuroo began to move Kenma began to push against him, his hips undulating from desire.

Soon Kenma was bucking in surprise and shock again as Kuroo slid his mouth back over Kenma's cock.

Kenma mewled-- _mewled_ \-- but couldn't be bothered with embarrassment. He was too busy fighting away the anxious build of tension in his muscles. Too busy feeling every inch of him feel like it was vibrating with pleasure. His fingers started to go numb. He could feel himself growing closer.

"Kuroo," he gasped, his chest heaving on the name.

"Mmm," Kuroo answered from around his cock.

Then Kuroo curled his fingers inside Kenma, purred against his length.

"Kuroo!" Kenma breathed, his fingers tightening in his hair, "Kuroo!"

"K-" and then Kenma's composure broke entirely, and he couldn't stop from moaning Kuroo's name as he came in his mouth, his body flexing against his fingers.

Kenma could only take slight note of the way Kuroo's shoulders shook when he heard his name, didn't have the attention span to notice the way Kuroo's hips bucked below him, pressed hard against the mattress.

It's when Kuroo finally withdrew from Kenma's length, when he gently released his fingers and breathed ragged over Kenma that he saw his flushed cheeks. Saw the shiver run down Kuroo's spine and the reflexive shock of overstimulation when he moved to crawl next to Kenma.

Kenma blinked at him, face working hard to regain composure.

Kenma looked down at Kuroo's shorts, unable to see anything in the darkness. He grabbed at Kuroo's length. Kuroo flinched, gasping. Kenma withdrew his hand, his fingers slick with cum.

Kenma looked at his hand, then back to Kuroo. Kuroo blinked back at him for a small moment, then grinned smugly.

"You should feel flattered," he said, his white smile still flashing in the dark.

Kenma wiped his hand on Kuroo's jersey, receiving a mock offended expression in return. Kenma was flattered. But he would never tell Kuroo that.

He adjusted, realigning his hips with Kuroo's and curling in on himself. Kuroo stayed still a moment, then heavily laid his arm over Kenma,  pressing his chest against the smaller boy's back.

A silent moment passed. Finally Kenma spoke, afraid the depths of sleep might take him before he managed. "Thank you," he spoke quietly against the pillow.

He didn't have to turn around to see the cocky grin spread quick across Kuroo's face.

"You're welcome," his deep voice rumbled. And then, "You can have anything on your birthday."

 _Oh right_ , Kenma thought, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, _it's my birthday_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
